


tell me are you bold enough (to reach for love)

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Femslash, Background Het, Background Slash, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslashficlets, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, Extended Families, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Femslash, First Meetings, House Stark, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Modern Westeros, Multi, One Shot, POV Sansa Stark, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: tell me are you bold enough to reach for lovefemslashficlets | janelle monae lyricsprompts table| #10, from "Many Moons".+ femslashficlets prompt #201: firstBran and Podrick use their wedding to set up Bran's least romantically-lucky sibling.Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!!





	tell me are you bold enough (to reach for love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madchrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchrine/gifts).



> Note: there will be a more Briensa-focused sequel.

It’s exhaustingly bad luck on Sansa’s part, really, to have the role akin to matchmaker in her family - or, as Rickon would say, the “taste tester” of their generation. _Ugh._ As such, now that many of the relationships on her siblings’ parts have worked out, family events could be painfully awkward. Uncle Brandon wears it better than she, but perhaps having only one brother who married your ex-girlfriend was already a better deal compared to her situation, in which she couldn’t seem to stop finding people who were better with her siblings than her. It had begun with Theon - perhaps even with Joffrey, if she wants to think a bit more deeply about it - and seemingly not ended afterwards.

She’s sitting at the makeshift bar at Bran’s wedding to her once-boyfriend Pod, trying to appreciate the love in the atmosphere of their parents’ backyard rather than stew in the bitterness of her most recent breakup.

Yara slides her another drink anyway. 

“On the house,” she jokes, and Sansa hears Dany laugh behind her, a soft, small hand coming to her shoulder.

“It’s her brother’s big day, darling, don’t get her _too_ drunk,” she chides her wife, rubbing Sansa’s shoulder and taking a seat next to her.

“We’ve got more brothers,” comes Arya’s voice from Sansa's other side.

“One of whom is already married, and the other is...Rickon,” Gendry challenges nonchalantly. “I have a feeling this is the last Stark family wedding for a while.”

Any of them can tell how long he’s been around their family, because he demands that Sansa not give him puppy dog eyes even before she starts to pretend to whine about the statement. Yara laughs, and Dany holds back a chuckle. Sansa sends her the smallest glare, then giggles with her.

“You kids want something?” Yara asks Arya, and Arya nods. 

“Couple whiskeys on ice for the lovesick nerds, and a white wine for Mom.” 

“Coming up.”

“Hey, wait,” Dany teasingly interrupts. “Am I among the lovesick nerds, or are we still talking about Bran?” 

“I’m pretty sure she means us newlyweds,” chimes their newest family member from the other end of the bar, beaming over at all of them. “But you’re obviously welcome to whatever, which I have a feeling would be true even if the bar weren’t open.”

“Don’t call me out like that, newbie,” Yara teases, setting the whiskeys in front of him with a smile, and handing Arya the wine for Catelyn. Pod picks up his drinks and then moves towards where Sansa and Dany are sitting, some type of magic wiping away her bitterness again, too. 

“Whenever you’re free, Sansa, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Dany supplies her an excited “oh?” before she gets the chance to respond, and Sansa and Arya only barely meet eyes before looking to Yara. 

“Get her upstairs safe, won’t you?” Sansa jokes at Yara, sliding off her barstool slowly. Dany’s mouth drops open with a scoff of slight offense, and Yara laughs with her whole chest, leaning into the bar over towards her wife as Sansa walks away with Pod, off the deck and towards the tent where the tables were set up, both with their drinks in their hands. 

Bran’s chair is at the middle of the head table, his best friend Meera perched on the back of it, her chin atop his head as the two of them hold conversation with the couple guests over by their table, people whom Sansa doesn’t recognize, clearly from Podrick’s side of the day’s crowd. 

Bran smiles up at them as they approach, reaching over the table in what she’s only a little surprised is him reaching for his husband and not his newly procured beverage. Pod sets the drink down, though, and goes to his friends, gesturing for introduction before sitting back down at Bran’s left. 

Sansa gives their respective handshakes, and gets a better look at Podrick's company: a friend from law school, and his boss, Brienne, who Bran immediately teases is actually taller than Sansa herself. Meera smacks his shoulder gently, and declares she’s leaving to go talk to her brother, and as though it’s been discussed, she grabs the wrist of Pod’s friend, pulling him away with her as Bran suggests Sansa sit down. Pod starts off by hailing Brienne for her work at the law firm, and Sansa finds herself caught by the charm of this professional, masculine blonde blushing at Podrick’s high praise of her. Bran tacks on after he’s described their most recent case, sounding very like their father as he talks about Sansa’s charity work, and some part of Sansa realizes she and this woman are being played with.

But Brienne listens with true interest, the extent of which Sansa can barely recognize because it’s been so _bloody_ long since someone outside the family has seemed to care so genuinely, and she feels...free. Free enough to continue their conversation long after work is no longer their conversation topic, even after it’s been nearly two hours and other guests start leaving the property, even after her mother comes over to insist that Bran and Podrick, who’ve already stopped paying attention to their company, go upstairs to bed because they’ve got a train to be on tomorrow, after all, and they should be _rested_. 

(Catelyn probably shouldn’t have started that particular conversation in front of the siblings, but Sansa figures she knows well enough that they won’t be well-rested the next day, and is glad for a moment of good-natured payback for all the awkward conversations Bran has spurred over the years, perhaps most especially those about Robb’s conception.)

And tonight, as she and her family and their remaining friends and guests return her parents’ backyard to a more normal state, for what might be the first time ever in her history of fancying people, Sansa herself is the one to suggest exchanging numbers and the one to suggest getting coffee sometime.

And Brienne happily agrees.


End file.
